Will You Press the Button?
by Bunri
Summary: DEAD. Sometimes, you really need to be careful for what you wish for. For all you know it could turn your life upside down, besides, how was I supposed to know pressing that darn red button would land me in the world of Awakening! I honestly can't decide how I should feel about this predicament.
1. The Young Dreamer's Woes

**Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Nintendo or Fire Emblem.**

* * *

It was raining. Again. Usually, the sight would have enlivened me since it generally rains once or twice a year in Dubai, but it's been occurring quite a bit now. Apparently, the cause was this thing called cloud seeding, which is some sort of weather modification that can control and change the precipitation. Today it supposedly rained so much that the Ministry of Education here had to call school off early due to the risk of traffic accidents or something.

Well, I just arrived home a few minutes ago, and without bothering to get my bag off my back and kick off my shoes, I headed straight towards my bedroom and flopped my body onto my bed. My parents wouldn't be home in a long time, so the house was all mine until they returned. I was in a pretty nasty mood, and the grey sky accompanied by the rain wasn't exactly ameliorating my state of mind.

I guess you could say I was just sick of everything, and my mind was at its limit. Not in the sense that I wanted to inflict bodily harm on my body or anything of the sort. I suppose you could say I was feeling depressed. Despite spending almost my whole life in Dubai, I feel out of place here, everything just seemed so 'fake' to me, and I can't really bring myself to call this place home. On top of that, I'm not really happy with my life at school either. If I were to describe it in a nutshell, it would be an ideal setting for a Disney sitcom. My classmates are pretty materialistic, and they have the tendency to label you as 'cool' or a 'loser'. Not that I wanted to be 'cool', I honestly despised that mindset. To rub salt in the wound, I couldn't really genuinely consider my friends 'my friends' anymore. After what happened within the past few months, I've began to question whether I could really trust them or not. Thank gosh the weekend was just a day away.

After brooding for a few minutes, and nearly suffocating myself with my pillow, I felt something hard hit my head. I presumed that the incognito item must've been a figma or something that just fell off its shelf. When I finally lifted my head, I was slightly dumbstruck by the sight of a red button with a note taped on it innocently sitting in front of my nose. With my curiosity piqued, I removed the note, which revealed the words "You must only press this when in a time of great need" written in incredibly fancy cursive. I had a feeling that my curiosity would bite me back if I ignored the note's words of apparent wisdom, so I set the shiny red button onto my nightstand. Due to last night's lack of sleep, I dozed off into the world of dreams moments later.

I emerged from the realm of fantasy after a few hours, and spent a few more pointlessly browsing the Internet due to the absence of homework assignments.

Then it hit me like a raging rhino. My humanities research assignment was due tomorrow first thing in the morning and there was too much to be done in just an all-nighter. As a result of this realization, I burned another half-an hour mentally cursing in panic and mulling over my current predicament. Then something else chose to float across my mind, the red button from this afternoon. I knew pressing it wouldn't make this situation any better and that hoping for some miracle would be foolish, but deep down there was a little bundle of hope giving my gut butterflies. I was willing to take the chance, so I snatched the button off of my nightstand, and slammed the darn thing with my fist.

Next thing I knew, I found myself falling.

* * *

**A.N.: Heyo! Bunri here! Welp, this is the self-insert I mentioned I'd be starting in my other fanfic. I don't have a lot of experience with writing, so all and any feedback is appreciated! **

**Anyways, like the summary says, there will be an OC submission thing, but I won't be accepting anything now, so the requirements will come up in a few chapters. They can be completely fictional if you want to, but I would prefer it if the OCs were based on you (since it's a self-insert and all).**

**Buh-bye!**


	2. Killer Sparkles of Doom

**Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Nintendo or Fire Emblem.**

* * *

Next thing I knew, I found myself falling.

With the wind shrieking in my ears and carelessly tossing me around, I felt as if I was reduced to a rag doll at the mercy of a wild dog. Panic began to override my reasoning, and I started to shriek and flail wildly until I was able to calm down enough to process my situation and think of my last regrets. As the button crossed through my mind, I saw a flash of red somewhere below me and attempted to chase after it with the hope of somehow reversing the situation driving me closer and closer to the source. With nothing to lose and with the button finally in my reach, I attempted to grasp it. As if whatever entity out there felt like messing with me or had other plans in mind, the button disappeared in a red flash of light as soon as my fingers closed around with it, and in its place was a small note that read 'Missy has learned the skill Panic Button!' My world was embraced by total darkness shortly after.

* * *

As I stirred from the holds of unconsciousness, the aroma of flowers invaded my nose, and I could barely hear the faint whispers of voices. As my mind slowly slithered back into consciousness, I could feel the back of a warm body underneath me, and I was able to make out a conversation between two voices.

"-we have to do SOMETHING," said the first voice, which belonged to a young girl.

"What do you propose we do?" responded another, which sounded like that of a man's.

" I... I dunno..."

Without any warning, the body underneath me suddenly turned over, planting my face into the ground, which was generous enough to gift me with a mouthful of dirt. Upon opening my eyes, I immediately coughed out the disgusting matter, which evoked another groan from my companion, as well as a light chuckle belonging to the owner of the second voice.

"I see the two of you are awake now."

As soon as my eyes were able to adjust to the harsh sunlight, the sight of Lissa and Chrom, as well as a white haired boy (who was the spitting image of the default male build two Avatar) lying by my side and rubbing his eyes greeted me. It took a few moments for the view before me to sink in.

Oh God, please don't tell me that that stupid button threw me into a freaking video game and this is just a messed up dream. Maybe I should try pinching myself, after all, if this actually is a dream, then I shouldn't be able to feel pain right? Ouch! Yep, I definitely felt pain there, so without doubt, I actually am in Fire Emblem Awakening. Shit. Well, I guess getting magically summoned to Ylisse via a magical button is better than getting sent to my deathbed. As concerned as I am by the fact that I might never be able to return home, I think it would be best to play along for now and ask questions later.

While Lissa offered me her hand, which I gladly accepted, Chrom offered his to the Avatar (who's name I'm currently assuming is Robin). After helping 'Robin' get up, Chrom turned slightly towards me and addressed the two of us.

"Are the two of you alright?"

"I guess you could say so," I replied.

"And you?" asked Chrom, gesturing to 'Robin'.

" Y-yes... Thank you, Chrom," he replied, as he dusted some dirt off of his robes.

Upon hearing 'Robin's' response, a suspicious look flashed across Chrom's eyes.

"Ah, so you know who I am?"

Thanks to the dubious tone of Chrom's inquiry, 'Robin' (who I noticed was about half a head taller than me) began to squirm a little bit, and his cheeks were tinted by a slight hint of red.

"No, actually, I... It's odd really... I guess you could say...your name just…came to me," he stuttered in response, and he began to squirm a little bit more when Frederick, who had yet to speak, gave him a scrutinizing glare.

"Well, I have to admit, this is quite curious. Would you mind telling me your name?"

"My name is... It's... um...er…I can't really seem to …recall it…"

" ...You don't know your own name?" He asked, with the dumbfounded look on his face plain to see.

"Hey hey! I've heard of this! I think it's called amnesia!" piped in Lissa.

"It's called a load of pegasus dung. You expect us to believe you remember milord's name, but you are unable to recall your own?" questioned Frederick, who was still glaring at 'Robin'.

" B-but it's the truth! I can't remember anything!" he stammered.

"What if it ISN'T a ruse, Frederick? We can't just leave possible innocents alone and confused. How can we call ourselves Shepherds if we abandoned those in need?"

"I am merely doing my duty, milord, it is my job to be cautious. It would not be wise to allow wolves to enter our flock."

Realizing this conversation would lead to nowhere if he continued to ask 'Robin' any more questions, Chrom shifted his focus to me, "By chance are the two of you acquainted? Please don't tell me you can't recall your own name as well. "

Now that I was the recipient of good 'ol Freddy-Bear's glare, I couldn't help but squirm a little bit myself. Although it may have not shown in the game, he sure was scary when he wanted to be. A few moments of awkward silence passed.

"…Er, the name's Missy. Um, my memory feels a bit foggy, but I don't think I've ever seen him before," Okay, the second part was a lie, my memory's just as fine as it used to be and it's not like I've met 'Robin' in real life, so I think that should count.

"If that's the case, why don't we take them to town, and sort out everything there?" said Chrom as he turned to Frederick.

"Wait just one moment. Don't we have any say in this? At all?" questioned 'Robin', the slight frustration in his voice was easy to detect.

"Sir, I can promise you that we don't mean either of you any harm, and all we are trying to do at the moment is help you. Besides. I believe it would be much easier to sort this out in a town, rather than a field in the wilderness."

'Robin' couldn't find any holes in Chrom's logic, so all he could do was grumble.

* * *

The five of us had been walking for a little while now, and it didn't look like we would be reaching town anytime soon. 'Robin' and I were walking side by side in silence; he was currently occupying himself by investigating the pouch and bronze sword that had been on his person when we woke up. Now that I think about it, he resembled Henry quite a bit, his hair and the shape of his face are quite similar to Henry's, although 'Robin's' build was slightly smaller if the sprites were anything to go by. If I didn't know any better, I could've mistaken them for brothers if they were standing side by side right now.

Speaking of appearances, a question that had been plaguing my mind for a while was whether or not the button had somehow altered my appearance upon summoning here. To my relief, Lissa had a mirror on her, which she gladly handed over. I was slightly taken aback from the colour of my eyes, instead of a dull earthy brown; they were now a shade of red that matched that of that stupid button's. Other than that my appearance was relatively the same save for a few minor differences such as my hair being a slightly lighter shade of brown than it originally was as well as the absence of my tan, making me look paler than I was used to seeing.

After handing the mirror back to Lissa, I decided to inspect my attire. Instead of wearing my school uniform (which I had been to lazy to change out of), I was now wearing a loose navy blue sailor shirt that had white stripes along the collar and sleeve hems with a red scarf to match, along with a pair of jeans and a simple pair of sneakers. My glasses were missing, but I was doing just fine without them.

With nothing else to do, I let my mind wander over various subjects as I observed the scenery. While it may have not seemed like anything particularly fascinating to most people, growing up in Dubai made all this greenery feel like a sight to behold. The air here was just so fresh, and my lungs felt like they couldn't get enough. I felt just like a child that had just received a particularly large piece of candy.

I was eventually broken out of my reverie by a cynical remark 'Robin' had directed to Chrom.

"So, are we now to be your prisoners?"

Upon hearing him, Chrom let out a hearty laugh, "Hah! Don't worry sir, we'll let both of you go once we confirm that you are no enemies of Ylisse,"

A confused looks made its way on 'Robin's' face, "Ylisse? Is that where we are?"

Frederick snorted.

"Hah! Someone pay these actors! They play quite the fools! The boy's furrowed brow, and the girl's innocent ruse are especially deceiving."

"Frederick, please. We are currently in a land known as the Halidom of Ylisse, ruled by our ruler, the Exalt Emmeryn," Chrom paused, "I suppose it would be best to introduce ourselves. As you already know, my name is Chrom, " he paused again, gesturing to Lissa, "and the delicate one right here is my little sister Lissa."

"Hey! I am so not delicate!" Lissa protested, as she gave Chrom a mock punch on the shoulder, "Please ignore my brother, he can be pretty thick-headed at times. Anyways, you two were pretty lucky us Shepherds found you, it would've definitely sucked if you were found by brigands instead."

"So you attend sheep in full armor?" I motioned to Frederick, " Isn't that a bit, hm I dunno, overkill?"

Sarcasm was practically dripping from my voice, and to my delight, I was able to invoke a giggle from Lissa and a snort from 'Robin'. Chrom couldn't help but let out a laugh as well, and Frederick didn't seem amused. Even though I was already aware of the analogy, I just couldn't help but steal the line from 'Robin'.

"Despite how it sounds, it's actually quite a dangerous job, just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride. Naga forbid that one of our number ignores the importance of caution. As much as I wish to trust the both of you, my station states otherwise."

For some reason, 'Robin' suddenly froze; a shocked expression was now smeared on his face. However, a second later, his expression was replaced with a look of confusion and a furrowed brow.

"That's odd…my name…it just came to me," cue moment of hesitation, "It's Percy. Oh well, I suppose that's one mystery down."

Chrom cut in before Frederick had the chance to make another sarcastic remark.

"Hm, Percy and Missy…I don't believe I've ever heard of those names before, are they foreign? We're almost to town, so I suppose we can discuss that lat-"

"Chrom look! The town, it's on fire!"

Alarmed by Lissa's outburst, the newly dubbed Percy and I quickly made our way to where she and the others were standing, and the sight of a burning town infested with bandits greeted us. Without a moment of hesitation, Chrom began to bark out orders.

"Damn it! Bandits have set the town ablaze! Lissa, Frederick, follow me!"

"But Milord, what about them?"

"Unless, they're on fire, they can wait!"

"Aptly put milord."

"Just hurry up already you two!" shouted Lissa.

Without thinking, Percy and I followed.

* * *

By the time we caught up, Chrom was saying something to Lissa until Percy abruptly interrupted him.

"Wait!"

Chrom turned towards our direction.

"Missy! Percy! What are you doing here?!"

"We couldn't just let you leave us behind! I armed and I can fight with you if you let me!" declared Percy.

"Certainly, strength with numbers, so just stay close. What about you Missy?"

Shit. Thanks to him, I realized I had no means of fighting or defending myself. Missy, you are officially an idiot.

"Um, no," I confessed "I just kind of ran without thinking…"

Chrom sighed.

"Well, if that's the case, then stick with Lissa and take cover."

"Yes sir!"

While Chrom, Percy, and Frederick (who was now mounted on a horse that came out of nowhere) charged into battle, Lissa and I took cover behind a fruit stand. Upon hearing a scream of pain from Chrom, Lissa immediately dashed out to aid her brother. Despite the danger that I was in, I allowed my mind to wander for a few moments, which consequently led to me not realizing that a myrmidon was charging his way towards me until it was nearly too late.

Once again, I had found myself thinking of my last regrets, and began praying for a miracle of some sort to happen. To my surprise there was a sudden red flash of light right above the myrmidon, a white messenger bag appeared out of nowhere, and it landed on the man with a sickening crunch, instantly killing him.

I carefully made my way to the body, and observed the contents of the bag, which was surprisingly light, and made me wonder how in the world it could've killed that brigand. It turned out to be full of identical tomes; all titled 'The Killer Sparkles of Doom'. I opened one up to the first page, gave reciting one of the incantations a shot (in hopes of being capable of using magic), and directed all of my concentration towards a nearby fruit stand, causing it to blow up in an incredibly sparkly explosion, leaving behind nothing but a pile of…sparkles. Talk about being literal.

No thanks to that sparkly spectacle, I ended up grabbing the attention of a pair of barbarians. I directed a spell to the one nearest to me and the brigand ended up sharing the same fate as the fruit stand. The other one was getting a bit too close for comfort, so I immediately spun around and kicked the dastard where it hurt before he could land a blow on me, allowing a cocky-looking Percy, who had just taken down a nearby mage to land the finishing blow with a blast of thunder. We high fived, it was cool.

To be honest, I did feel guilty about taking my first lives, but I didn't feel bad as I could have knowing that those brigands were terrorizing innocents and would've killed me without a second thought if I didn't take action. While some people might've branded me as cold and uncaring for my way of thinking, that's just the way I am.

For the third time today, there was another red flash of light, this time leaving another note behind that read: 'Panic Button: A skill that instigates random occurrences of any kind whenever the user is under a high level of mental stress.'

Well, that explains where the messenger bag full of 'The Killer Sparkles of Doom' tomes came from.

* * *

**_A.N: Well, this chapter was a little tough for me to write, heck I had to rewrite the first part about three times until I felt that I got it right. _****_Using the default avatar and calling him Robin was too mainstream in my opinion, so I felt like sticking to the default build two male avatar instead and slapped the name Percy on him while I was at it. **_Anyways, this chapter was betad by pureshadow013!_**_**

**_Since school just started for me last week, I don't know if I can write the next chapter as quickly. The OC application will come out with the next chapter, so I'll try to get it done as soon as possible! _**

**_Anyways onto the reviews!_**

**_Chasticot: Thank you! I personally had a lot more fun writing this compared to my other fic. So far, I'm planning on accepting up to four or five OCs._**

**_RoseWarden: Yay for shiny red buttons! If nothing, coming up with silly and random stuff is one thing I'm pretty good at. _**

**_Cormag Ravenstaff: Well, I'm a pretty squishy person, so I can take criticism pretty easily. I have to admit, Missy was a little too depressed for my own liking as well, but I guess that's what I was aiming for, since the point was that she'd have a fresh start from everything. Yes, it HAD to be a red button (on an honest note, I haven't really figured out where it could have come from yet so my money's on a drunk Hubba). My mind's pretty messed up, so I would expect a lot of dumb randomness if I were you. Nonetheless, thank you for the feedback!_**

**_AFeralFurry: I don't really mind if you submit an OC through a PM or a review, although I'd personally prefer the former. If I were you, I'd watch out for the sparkles._**

**_Cheetos: As you can see, nope, although that was something I was considering when I first came up with this. _**


	3. The Baldie and The Idiot

**A.N.: Erm, sorry for taking so long to update, some stuff came up so I couldn't get this done as soon as I wanted it to be. This chapter feels a bit off to me, but I hope you guys enjoy it! The title of this chapter should make sense by the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Nintendo or Fire Emblem**

* * *

The air was tense with suspense, it felt as if even the tiniest movement would cause said suspense to erupt into total chaos. To be frank, it was awkward, very very awkward. It was so awkward that there was no number of awkwards that could describe the awkwardness of the whole situation, and let me tell you, it was incredibly awkward.

I could feel their eyes, bright and curious, staring at me expectantly. They continued to stare at me, and I stared back at them. It was an epic battle of wills, which I was losing spectacularly. Ugh, just how did I get myself in this mess again? Oh right, back at town…

* * *

After hastily stuffing that weird sparkle tome into the messenger bag that appeared with it, I lifted my head up to see a hyped Lissa dashing her way towards Percy and I.

"Holy wow Missy! Those sparkly explosions of yours were awesome! I don't think I've ever seen a spell like THAT before! You too Percy! Your magic and tactics were amazing!" she blurted out, her eyes full of sparkles of their own.

"Indeed, your performance was most impressive," cut in Frederick as he blessed me with a glare, "However, would you be able to provide an explain on how you were able to procure such a tome? I'm quite sure you did not find it sitting in a fruit stand."

"Um, i-it appeared out of n-nowhere?" I stuttered, cracking under the intensity of his glare. I guess I'll call it the 'Glare of Doom' for now.

"Oh really?" he probed.

"U-um…"

"Frederick, please," Chrom intervened, rescuing me from the wrath of Frederick's 'Glare of Doom', "The fact that Missy risked her life and attempted to aid us should be enough," he paused, "and the same should go here for Percy as well. Taking a look at what they did, it would be a waste to not allow such talent to enter our ranks, especially with the rising tensions between Ylisse and Plegia."

"But Milord, would it not be wiser to reconsider-"

"No buts Frederick. So Missy, Percy, would the two of you like to join us?"

"I'll gladly take that offer!" Percy grinned.

"Awesome!" beamed Lissa, "What about you Missy?"

"I think I'll have to turn down that offer," I replied, fiddling with my hands " I mean, I barely even did anything out there. It's not that I'm trying to be modest or anything, the thing is, I've never fought before and I'd be more of a hindrance than an asset."

"Is that really a problem?" Chrom asked.

"Eh?"

"Nobody starts out as a strong warrior, you'll get better with time and experience." Chrom countered, "You claim to have no experience on the battlefield, yet you still risked your life and fought, and that's enough for me. A weak yet brave warrior is better than a strong yet cowardly one. So what do you say?"

"Erm, well, if you put it that way, I guess I can't really refuse your offer," I conceded, as I continued to fiddle with my hands.

"Well that's that!" Lissa smiled, "So what's next? Will we be staying at an inn for the night?"

"I'm afraid not, Milady. Those brigands clearly spoke with a Plegian accent. Without a doubt, these villagers are grateful to us, but we must make haste to the capital and inform the Exalt of this. We will have to camp for the night."

"Really!?" I widened my eyes with excitement, "Awesome! I love camping!"

* * *

Well, the loving camping part was a lie. Truth is I've never gone camping before, but I was still enjoying the experience nonetheless. Honestly, it was a nice change compared to mulling my time over how boring my daily routine was. It was just this particular part of the experience I wasn't exactly enjoying.

"So are you going to eat it or not?" Percy asked, his voice snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No," I replied quickly.

"Just try eating it," he persisted.

"No," I stubbornly replied again. If he thought that he was going to make me eat something like THAT of all things, he was sorely mistaken.

"Just eat it Missy," he persisted once more.

"No," was my swift response.

"I said eat it!"

"Well I said no!"

"Are you a woman or not?!" Percy yelled out.

"I'm fairly certain I'm a teenager." I retorted.

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you shut up!?"

After a brief moment of silence, Percy randomly shouted, "Hands are for hugs, not drugs!"

Due to the complete randomness of that statement, I left my mouth hanging open in surprise. Taking advantage of my momentary shock, Percy shoved an oversized morsel of bear meat into my mouth. Being the picky eater I am, I immediately spat out the slightly overcooked substance and attempted to wash out the taste with water, and directed my own 'Glare of Doom' towards Percy, refusing to give him the satisfaction of victory. Apparently, I had made a big enough spectacle of myself to cause Lissa to burst into laughter. I was not amused by the slightest.

"C'mon Missy, it can't be THAT bad! Besides, you should try something new once in a while!" Lissa exclaimed, trying to prevent herself from guffawing any further.

"Like you have room to talk Lissa! Percy had to shove that stuff down your throat to get you to eat it!" I snapped.

"That's besides the point!"

"No it isn't," reposted Percy.

"Shut up Percy!"

Before things could escalate any further, Chrom cut in, "Now you three, aren't you acting a bit juvenile? I'm sure there are better things to argue about than meat."

"Such as how Missy here has yet to reveal anything about herself other than her name," Frederick commented.

"Oh jeez, Frederick! You could've tried putting it differently!" Lissa scolded and turned to me, "To put what he said in much nicer terms, it would be nice get you know you better since you're one of us now. What were you doing in that field anyways?"

…Great. Out of all the things she could've asked it had to be this, then again somebody would have brought it up sooner or later. Erm, just make something up on the spot!

"Um, about that, I'm not exactly sure myself, I was travelling with a few friends of mine and we were chatting about what we were planning to do once we reached Southtown. To be honest, their behavior was a little odd. At some point, I felt something blunt hit my head, and well, I blacked out. Next thing I knew, I was lying on top of that guy," I pointed to Percy with my thumb, "and as you can see, I pretty much have nothing on me except for the clothes on my back and this bag at my side," I finished, feeling somewhat proud that I was able to conjure such a lie on the spot.

"From the looks of it, those friends of yours aren't quite your friends," remarked Chrom, who appeared to be slightly bothered by the contents of my lie, "Now that you're one of us, there's no need to worry about such things happening to you. You have the potential to become quite a fearsome opponent, if you can survive Frederick's training that is."

"Besides, if those 'friends' of yours are unlucky enough to see you again, we'll teach 'em a good lesson!" Lissa declared, bumping a fist into the air, "Come to think of it, you and Percy seem to be around the same age as me, right? "

"I guess you have a point there," Percy idly commented.

The five of us spent the rest of the evening chatting about various topics, although Frederick still kept a skeptical eye on Percy and I. Once it started to get dark, we called it a night and cleaned up our campsite.

* * *

? POV

As I walked down the peaceful streets of Ylisstol in search for a certain idiot, I couldn't help but recall the terrors that would transpire in the future, and have transpired in my not so distant past.

To be honest, all this peace terrified me. All these people, so full of hope, so blissfully unaware of the apocalyptic future awaiting them lived their day-to-day lives in such fragile peace with barely any care of the chaos that would break out. To know that such a beautiful city would be reduced to mere shambles with no remains of its former glory, to know all the hopes all these people around me would be destroyed along with this beautiful city terrified me.

Having the power to change it all frightened me.

And to think that idiot is wasting the precious time we have to change the fate of these people, this city, this whole world, by wasting himself at a bar. If it weren't for the colour of his hair and **_that_**, I would have seriously questioned the identity of his father.

On top of that, he's blowing the money I worked so hard to earn, on beer of all things! Considering that my primary occupation used to be swindling stuff out of people, I was never the most honest person around so I wanted to turn over a new leaf and live a little more ethically ever since we arrived in the past. Seeing as that fool kept blowing our money on beer and all the like, trying to stay honest turned out to be a harder task than I thought it would be.

Back in the future, resources were scarce, and people became stingy. Since I was lucky enough to inherit my mother's knack for lies, convincing the misers to divvy up somehow became my responsibility. Unfortunately, several of them were sharper than others, so I had to resort to exploiting certain traits of their personality as well. It's not like I could have blamed them, the rise of Grima hit us hard. Out of everybody, that idiot had it the toughest, since essentially everybody looked up to him and expected him to bear the weight of their hopes and fears on his shoulders. In a way, drinking his worries away acted as a temporary form of salvation to him, and his idiotic behavior was just his way of coping, by forgetting who he was.

I couldn't help but sigh as I finally reached my destination, a small pub by the name of 'The Wasted Wyvern'.

As I entered the pub, my eyes were greeted by the sight of the idiot standing on top of a wobbly chair, offering his hand to a young lady who was blushing, giggling madly, and possibly drunk as well. The incredibly hairy and muscle bound man next to her didn't exactly appear to be pleased by the event that was unfolding.

After incoherently yelling something along the lines of "You trying to steal my woman punk!?", said hairy and muscle bound man attempted to punch the idiot, who most would have expected to take the full force of the hit and crumble, judging by his lean and light build and drunk demeanour. In contrast to their expectations, the idiot leaped off of the chair, caught the man's punch before it could make contact with him, twisted his wrist, and kicked him in the gut. Before the man even had the chance to recover, the idiot picked up the chair he was standing on and smashed it onto the man's head, knocking him out and breaking the chair in the process. The sleazy expression on his face was now replaced with a deadly glare, although it quickly reverted to the former.

I quietly made my way to his side and commented, "Hey Ciano, don't you think you went a bit too far? I don't really think that chair did anything to deserve such a terrible fate," making my presence known to him and the other occupants in the bar. Ciano's expression changed once again, although this time a shit-eating grin was plastered on his face rather than the deadly glare it held moments ago.

"Oh, c'mon Baldie! There's nothing wrong with loosening up once in a while! No wonder your hair's all white!" he chirped as he locked my head under his arm and began to ruffle my hair. I elbowed myself free in response and directed the strongest glare I could muster at him, with my eye colour amplifying the effect of my glare.

"Call me that again and I will give you the most painful death imaginable. And if your drunk ass hasn't already noticed, my hair has always been this way," I spat out in response, feeling slightly irritated. Not wanting to continue this nonsense any further, I dragged Ciano out of the bar, who I had to support due to his legs giving out.

"Why not Baldie? There's nothing wrong with a nickname," he retorted.

"Because that was the nickname you used to taunt and ridicule me with when we were kids. While I can't entirely blame you for being a brat, that doesn't mean I've completely gotten over it. Just because Grima's not around doesn't mean you can loosen up like this."

"Then why are we even here? It's not like I can change anything by travelling to the past; after all, I'm just a bumbling idiot who can't even take care of himself. While you do all the work to afford our rooms, I just spend my days rotting in my room at the inn and blowing your money on alcohol. You're trying to turn over a new leaf while I just hide behind this damn eye patch!" he wailed, letting his pent-up emotions get the best of him, pointing at the eye patch covering his left eye, while his right, which was a royal blue was now full of tears.

Due to his circumstances in the future, Ciano was essentially a beacon of hope to those who lost theirs, and in order to continue that; he had to hide his emotions behind a confident façade while rallying those brave enough to fight. Ever since we arrived here, he began to lose control of his emotions on an irregular basis and would occasionally break down once he got emotional. Unfortunately, I couldn't always be there for him since I had to do small work during the day to be able to afford our rooms at the inn we were residing in.

"Well, if you can't take care of yourself, then who will?" I chuckled in response, "Besides that's what brothers are for, aren't they?"

All Ciano could do was give me another shit-eating grin.

* * *

**A.N.: And that's it folks! If Baldie's POV confused you, that's what I was aiming for. I originally wanted Ciano to go on a drunk rampage and reference Pokemon Vietnamese Crystal, but it didn't really make the final cut. Just so you know, Missy is about 13-14 years old while Percy is approximately 15. **

**Concerning OC applications, there were a lot more than expected, so choosing was hard. In the end, I let a few extras slip under the rope. For those of you whose OCs I didn't choose, I'll try to give your OCs a minor role or something but I can't make any promises.**

****Other than that, I'll try to get an update out every 1-2 weeks.****

**Now for the (super late) review responses!**

**RoseWarden: Thanks! Panic Button is relevant to the plot of this fic, but it's not as fun as it seems. The button's origins will actually be explored later on in the story. In general, I find the Avatar's personality to be a bit bland, so I tried to integrate a friend's personality traits into his. Taking that into account, Missy and Percy'd get along quite well.**

**Aceplayer22: One thing I really like about the button's concept is all the potential scenes it could trigger. It's not all rainbows and sunshine though.**

**Chasticot: The Killer Sparkles of Doom can be any colour you want them to be! I like to imagine them being pink. And nope, the Panic Button's all we have.**

**SuperPanda9000: Build 2's also my favourite build as well (which is the man reason why I used it). The truth is, the death part was a bit iffy to me, so I didn't know how to execute it.**


	4. Author's Note

Well, it's taken me a really long time to come to a decision and start acting on it, but after the past few months, I've lost the motivation to write this story, basically because I'm unhappy with it and don't know which direction I want it to take with the plot (other than just following Awakening's storyline).

So because of that, I'll be restarting this thing as a separate story, but I wouldn't recommend expecting it to just be a rewrite of this one. Several key aspects of this one will be changed drastically or cut out altogether, such as a different main character.

As guilty as I feel about saying this, the OCs won't be carried on to the new version since I want to see how I can handle writing my own character. Before writing the first chapter of this thing, I had almost zero experience with writing a story, and I sort of hate how I've written Missy the current version.

I don't really know when I'll be able to get the first chapter up (one reason being I can't even come up with a single idea for a title) but I shouldn't take too much time with it. If there are things you're curious about (like Ciano and Baldie or the button), feel free ask stuff within a review or PM. I'll respond through a PM if it's something that won't be of key relevance/spoilerish to the new version, but if it is, then I'll just say it is.

Other than that, I'm really grateful for the feedback and encouragement I got for the few chapters I wrote. The reviews have helped me gain more confidence with my writing and help me develop a greater interest in it in general. So, thanks a lot for that.

Now for a random question, if you plan on getting Fire Emblem Fates, which version will you be getting?


	5. New Story Up!

Remember my last A.N of where I said I would be writing a new story? Well, it's finally up! If anybody is interested, just check out the story titled 'A Wayward Journey' under my profile.


End file.
